


Finally a weekend away from drama?

by Danielle133



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danielle133/pseuds/Danielle133
Summary: Veronica invites everyone to a couples weekend away in her Lodge. Despite Cheryl and Toni not yet being a couple they oblige and their love starts to develop even more for each other.





	1. Finding out.

It had been several weeks since Veronica and Toni had broken Cheryl out of that horrible place but she still wasn't the same. "Are you sure you're okay?" Toni whispered as she looked over at Cheryl lying blissfully on top of Toni's bed. "How could I not be when I'm with you?" Cheryl replied and the two girls smiled looking everywhere on each other in awe. After about 5 minutes Cheryl felt a vibration coming from her pocket and looked down to see she had a text from Veronica. "It's Veronica" Cheryl said in a low voice as she proceeded to open it.

Veronica: You and Toni meet me half hour before school.

Cheryl: Why?...

Veronica: I'll tell you when you get here.

So many questions were running through Cheryl's head but she quickly realised that she still hadn't shown Toni what she had said so she passed the phone to Toni to inspect the messages. "What do you think it's about?" Toni said worryingly. "Nothing too bad otherwise she would have called us." Cheryl replied with and Toni smiled back to her as that was a very valid point. "Come on then, we need to get to school." Toni said as she smiled knowing that Cheryl had nothing else to wear to school other than Toni's clothing that she had borrowed for the night.

When they had finally arrived to school they realised that everyone was sitting in the common room waiting for them. "Took your time." Jughead said whilst concealing a laugh and Toni and Cheryl started to blush. As Toni and Cheryl took their seats on the sofa Veronica started to speak. "As you all know I have a hidden Lodge.." Veronica was saying as Jughead quickly butted in saying "Not so hidden now though." Everyone went silent at the joke as Veronica blushed but quickly followed with saying "Anyway, I've decided we are having a couples retreat part two but without all of the drama, and of course we have a new edition to the power couples coming." Before Toni or Cheryl could interupt Archie exclaimed that it was a good idea and that they should go down that night to get settled for the weekend as it was only a Friday.


	2. Getting Ready.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl and Toni are packing for their weekend away but the journey there was more significant than either of them thought.

The end of the day had finally arrived but Cheryl still hadn't decided how she was going to tell her Mother that she was going to spend a weekend away with a girl that had given her 'unnatural' thoughts. "Alright there Bombshell?" Toni exclaimed as Cheryl looked really down considering she was going to be living in one of her dreams for the weekend. "Yeah, yeah, It's just I don't know how to tell my Mother." Cheryl replied as the smile on Toni's face turned slowly into sadness. 

After discussing the issue for a while they came up with the idea that Cheryl would say to her Mother that she needed to work on a major project round Veronica's which she would have to oblige to. And of course Veronica would back that up if needed as Veronica wanted the weekend away just as much as them. 

Toni had refused to enter the door to Thornhill ever since Penelope had sent Cheryl away but Cheryl still felt attached to her Mother. "I'll be out in a minute, are you sure you don't want to come in?" Cheryl exclaimed but Toni quickly shook her head to Cheryl's relief as she didn't want another conflict in the household. All Cheryl needed to pack was casual clothing but she knew this weekend was going to be particularly special as this would be Cheryl and Toni's first full weekend away together. After packing the basics like her signature red lipstick and her classy outfits Cheryl didn't know what else to pack so she texted Toni.

Bombshell: What should I pack? x

T-T: Anything you want x ...

Bombshell: Yes but what do you want me to pack? x

T-T: Well... Truthfully, I'd like anything red as it looks brilliant on you. x

Cheryl took this as a hint and looked in her underwear draw. She saw her red laced thong and matching bra and quickly shoved it into her bag in case her Mother was watching her still. Cheryl smiled to herself as she knew that Toni was going to be very happy this weekend. 

"Finally the queen has arrived." Toni joked as she looked down at her watch in disbelief at how long Cheryl had taken to pack her clothing. Cheryl smirked as she knew that Toni had been waiting, craving her. "We need to go to Ronnie's to meet up with the others." Cheryl explained as she threw her bag in the back of the car. "Let's go then." Toni said with a smile as she looked over at Cheryl in the driver's seat.

As they arrived they saw that only Veronica was waiting for them. "Where is everyone?" Toni said sounding quite upset. "Oh don't worry, they are in the car waiting." Veronica replied and their faces suddenly lit up. "Let's go then!" Veronica said whilst helping get their bags out of the car and starting to load them into her much larger vehicle.

Cheryl sat in the front of the car next to Archie who was driving, Toni and Jughead were sat in the middle and Betty and Veronica sat the furthest back surrounded by everyone's bags. "How long until we will be there?" Cheryl sighed as she turned to look at Toni sat behind her. "Not long." Archie said reasuringly knowing rightly that all Cheryl wanted was to be closer to Toni. Jughead soon realised this and offered to swap seats with Cheryl as 'he needed to speak to Archie'. As soon as they came to a place to pull over they got out and back into their new seats. Cheryl looked over at Toni and smiled whilst slowly moving her hand on top of Toni's without realising that Veronica and Betty could see everything that was going on. There was a small gap between their seats but this didn't stop Cheryl from taking off her seat belt and resting her head on Toni's lap and lying across their seats. Toni looked down at her love and slowly mixed her fingers throughout Cheryl's hair. "I love you." Toni whispered too quite for Cheryl to hear as she thought she was asleep but Cheryl heard every word. Even Veronica and Betty heard as they had moved their heads closer to them to try and hear their conversation. 

Quite soon after Archie pulled up to a large gate that looked like it enclosed a small community. "I think we're here" Toni whispered loud enough to wake Cheryl up but not loud enough to make her jump. All Cheryl did was move her head closer to the warmth of Toni's body and sighed. "I never want to move." Cheryl replied softly. By this point Archie had slowed down and stopped. Cheryl looked up and saw a large house next to what looked like a lake. Once everyone had reluctantly got out of the car Archie opened the boot and handed everyone their bags. "Need any help Bombshell?" Toni smirked as she could see that Cheryl was obviously struggling to hold up her many bags. Cheryl just frowned at her and dropped them at her feet. "See you inside." Cheryl whispered as Toni looked at her in disbelief that she now had to carry in triple the amount of bags than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked the car scenes as they were quite cute. I have some ideas about what's going to happen next so I'll probably write the next chapter later.


	3. The first night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl and Toni admitting feelings? This was one night everyone was going to remember.

As the 'gang' entered the lodge they all looked around in amazement. Despite most of them having already spent the weekend here, it looked so different because everywhere had been refurnished and decorated eloquently. Cheryl had already found the room that Toni and Cheryl would be staying in as it took so long for Toni to have to pull all of the bags in from the car. "We've got the master bedroom." Cheryl said as she smirked at Veronica and Archie who she knew weren't going to complain. "Come along Cha-Cha." she whispered to Toni as she reluctantly grabbed one of the many bags that Toni was struggling to carry.

Once they had finally made it up the stairs and into the room Cheryl jumped onto the king-sized bed and looked across at Toni who was leaning on the door frame. "I love this, I love... us." Cheryl said as a smile appeared on her face. Toni didn't know what to reply with so she put down the bags and walked over to Cheryl. "I love this too." Toni replied with. They could hear the others starting to unpack as they soon became aware that the problem with this lodge was how thin the walls were. Cheryl then edged closer to Toni as she whispered "Do you think they would be able to hear us?". Toni's pupils widened suddenly and a smirk came across her face. "Probably." she whispered back.

One by one everyone had finished unpacking. First Jughead because of his lack of clothes, followed closely by Archie who hadn't brought many more, then Toni, Veronica and Betty who had finished at about the same time and then finally Cheryl due to her excessive amount of clothing and products. "That took you a long time." Betty said as they all got comfortable on the sofas surrounding the fire place. "I like to be prepared for anything, unlike some people." Cheryl said contently as she looked over at Jughead and Archie sitting on the sofas opposite her. Veronica broke the awkward silence as she exclaimed "We should all have some of my Daddy's finest drinks, go for a relaxing break in my jacuzzi and then play some games." As she looked round every one was nodding which was a promising sign. 

Veronica was pouring shots and handing them out and Archie was in charge of the larger drinks. "Here have one." Veronica said as she went to give Toni a shot. "Umm, I think I'll pass." Toni replied as she looked around to make sure no one else had seen that she had denied a drink. "It's house rules, sorry Topaz." Veronica said as she smiled at Toni now more willingly taking the shot. As she threw the drink to the back of her throat her face creased up in disgust and she let out a loud shriek. "Not so tough now Cha-cha." Cheryl said as she smirked at the watery eyed serpent in front of her. "That's it I'm done!" Toni replied as Cheryl was knocking back more drinks by the second. "And I think you're done too Bombshell." Toni stated as she could clearly see that Cheryl was nearly becoming drunk. "Fine, but only for you." Cheryl replied as she put down the two empty glasses in her hands.

"What game should we play." Jughead exclaimed as he looked around at everyone. "Seven minutes in heaven." Cheryl quickly replied forgetting that there was only a one in five chance that she would get the person she actually wanted. "No, we all know how that ended last time." Betty quickly said butting in. Archie and Veronica slightly blushing as they remembered. "Well we could always play truths?" Cheryl said trying to break the ice. Unanimously they all nodded in agreement and spun the empty beer bottle in the middle of their circle to see who was going first.

It landed on Betty and Veronica eagerly asked the first question without letting anyone else have time to ask. "Do you actually use your 'dark side' when you're in bed with Jughead?" Veronica said forgetting that she got annoyed last time they brought this up. Betty looked over to Jughead who was beside her and she started blushing. "Maybe." She whispered as Jughead lightly hit her arm.

Betty leaned over and spun the bottle again. This time it landed on Archie. Every one looked round to see who was going to ask the question but Cheryl was the first to speak. "Who is your favourite kisser in this room?" Cheryl asked. "Well, obviously it's Ronnie otherwise I wouldn't be dating her." He exclaimed but Veronica looked displeased. "Although that's not the only reason I date her." He quickly added trying to save himself. "Next." He said as he spun the bottle again.

"Cheryl Blossom" Jughead exclaimed as he faced the girl who the bottle had just landed on. Cheryl was starting to go even more red as she knew that they would probably get her to admit her feelings for the serpent she had fallen in love with and of course, they did. "Do you, Cheryl Marjorie Blossom admit that you are in love with thee Toni Topaz?" He exclaimed as both Cheryl and Toni were going red. "Well... Umm..." Cheryl was saying whilst sighing as she couldn't let the words out. "Cheryl I love you!" Toni said as she looked over to Cheryl knowing how awkward this situation was. Cheryl's face immediately lit up and she moved her hand closer to Toni's until they intertwined their fingers together. "I love you too!" Cheryl exclaimed as she knew how she felt towards Toni. The others opened their mouths in shock as this was Cheryl Blossom, the toughest Northsider admitting she has feelings for a serpent.

After a couple of more rounds and revealing a couple more secrets they decided that they were going to all go to the Jacuzzi and relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me a long time to write but I couldn't really find a good place to stop it. I've shortened the longer paragraphs into more managable chunks and it's going as I planned so far... I think. If you have any questions or comments please feel free to comment. I may add my social medias in the notes on the next chapter so if you would like to know them just comment.


	4. Late at night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone goes for a steamy jacuzzi session and possibly more...

Cheryl and Toni were still holding hands but they knew that they had to both let go to go upstairs and get changed so Toni leaned over and kissed Cherly's forehead before getting up and offering her a hand. Of course Cheryl accepted and they both went up stairs to get changed. "Should I wear this... Or this?" Cheryl asked looking down at a red bikini or a red swimsuit. Toni looked over at her and said "It depends, can you wear the bikini later instead... For me?". Cheryl smirked as she already had something else planned for later that evening so she put the red bikini on. All the time that Cheryl was getting changed Toni couldn't help but glance over at the perfection next to her and Cheryl occasionally looked back over at Toni.

As they dipped their toes into the boiling jacuzzi the initial heat shocked them. "I didn't remember it being this hot Ronnie." Archie exclaimed furiously. "Me either." Veronica replied trying to work out why it was that hot but eventually they adjusted to the heat and everyone got in. Veronica was sitting on Archie's lap with her arms tight around his waist, Betty was sitting next to Jughead with her head on his shoulder and Cheryl was sat next to Toni holding her hands and resting her head on her shoulder. For once in a long time they were all at peace. No-one spoke but no-one had to. 

Toni looked down at Cheryl as she was becoming increasing sleepy. "Do you want to go to bed Bombshell?" She asked but Cheryl didn't move. "I love this. Nothing bad is happening and I'm with the people I trust." Cheryl replied. "Me too." Toni admitted. They stayed there for a while longer before Cheryl took away her hands and started getting out of the hot tub shortly followed by Toni. "Cha-cha I've left my towel in our room, can we share please?" Cheryl said in a small innocent voice. Toni couldn't resist so she grabbed her towel and wrapped it tightly round the two of them. When they got to the bottom of the stairs Toni let Cheryl have the rest of the towel as she was quite dry at this point. When they made it to the room Cheryl grabbed some clothes she had set aside and went into their en suite.

"Done yet Bombshell?" Toni asked as Cheryl had been in the bathroom for a long time. Cheryl didn't reply so Toni went to the door and started to open it before Cheryl walked out in one of Toni's large tops that she had borrowed and her red underwear on. Toni was speechless at how perfect Cheryl looked at this moment in time. She just stood their staring until Cheryl finally said "Well, how do I look?". "Sensational." Toni whispered as she grabbed Cheryl tight and pushed her onto the bed. 

As Toni's hands grabbed Cheryl's face Cheryl wrapped her arms around Toni's waist pulling her closer and closer. Slowly their light making out turned more serious as they started ripping off clothes.

By this time everyone else had gone to bed so all anyone else could hear was the fast squeaking of the bed in the master bedroom. "CAN YOU TWO PLEASE GET A ROOM!" Veronica shouted trying to at least get them to be more quiet which eventually worked. 

When Cheryl and Toni finally got under the covers Cheryl turned to Toni to ask her a question. "You know earlier on the in the car?" Cheryl asked. "What in the car?" Toni replied quite confused. "When I was on your lap, did you know that I heard you?" Cheryl said as Toni started to blush. "You heard?" Toni said as Cheryl started nodding. She then said "Well I meant it, and I guess I'll always mean it Bombshell". Although Cheryl could still not fully accept that she was becoming vulnerable to Toni she allowed Toni to take her body closer and hold her as tight as she could. They didn't speak for the rest of the night, just looking at each other and accepting just how perfect the other person was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my final chapter for today as it's really late and I'm really tired. Thanks for everyone who is commenting and please leave a comment if you have anything to say or suggest. I don't really know what I'm going to do for the next day so if you have any ideas please send them my way. And I guess if you're reading this thank you!


	5. Early Saturday morning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had just gone six o'clock when the first person in the lodge woke up. Although they were very quiet they still managed to wake Cheryl up. "Who's there?" Cheryl exclaimed as she started moving closer to Toni.

It had just gone six o'clock when the first person in the lodge woke up. Although they were very quiet they still managed to wake Cheryl up. "Who's there?" Cheryl exclaimed as she started moving closer to Toni. "Only me." Archie whispered as he walked towards the wall in-between them. "Right... and why are you up at this time?" Cheryl questioned as they had all gone to bed only a couple of hours before. "I'm going for a jog. Care to join me?" Archie whispered and reluctantly Cheryl agreed.

"Are you sure you know where we are?" Cheryl murmured as they had gone past this point multiple times before. "Uhhh, yeah of course." Archie said defensively as he looked around deciding which direction to go next. After jogging around again for what felt like 10 hours they finally saw the lodge not far away. "See, I know where we were." Archie said as he tried to play it off that he knew where they were the whole time. 

Cheryl was completely worn out and her river vixen outfit which she had thrown on before leaving was dripping in sweat. Archie didn't look much better as he had large sweat patches under his armpits. "Do you think they are still asleep?" Cheryl asked as they didn't have a key to get back in. "Hopefully not." Archie replied as he looked around for signs of life through a window. After standing there for 10 minutes they saw someone walking down the stairs. Both of them started banging on the door which caused the person to run to the door immediately. "What happened?" Toni asked in shock as they looked like they had tried to escape from somewhere. "We went for a jog and got locked out." Cheryl replied as it was still too early in the morning to form a proper conversation. Toni nodded and helped them in.

It was still early and they were still the only three awake but they were getting to know more about each other. Cheryl had opened up to them about her childhood and her abusive family, Toni had explained why she didn't live with her parents anymore and Archie just talked about how much he loved helping the Lodge's. Cheryl was curled up to Toni on the largest sofa as she still hadn't recovered from her lack of sleep and Toni was running her fingers through Cheryl's hair. "You two are perfect." Archie said as he looked over at the couple opposite him. "Shut it Andrews." Cheryl replied as both her and Toni started blushing. As Cheryl looked up at Toni she realised that this was what she had been missing her whole life. Someone who actually cared for her and didn't mind any of her flaws unlike her parents. Even Jason made small remarks to Cheryl sometimes and although they weren't much they slowly wore Cheryl down until she couldn't take it anymore at Sweetwater Lake. "Want to go out alone?" Toni whispered as she looked down at Cheryl. "Of course." Cheryl whispered back and without saying another word they both got up and started heading to their bedroom. 

"It doesn't look like Juggie or the others will be up anytime soon so want to go for a picnic in the woods?" Toni asked Cheryl as she was slipping on her next outfit for the day. "Whatever, Topaz." Cheryl answered despite wanting this so much. Cheryl walked over to the bed and lied down looking up at Toni in front of her. Neither of them spoke but their feelings were mutual as they both smiled whilst looking up and down at each other's bodies. Once Toni was finally changed she grabbed Cheryl's hand and escorted her downstairs to the kitchen. "Thankfully Jughead isn't up otherwise there would be nothing left in this fridge." Toni joked as she started putting food into a small basket which they had found in the corner of the room. Cheryl started playfully pulling at Toni's hair but she ignored her focussing on what to bring instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably write another chapter later but I wanted the next chapter to be separate as otherwise it would have gone on too long. Please leave any comments and suggestions on what should happen next and if I should do something a bit different next time. Thank you for reading. :))


	6. A picnic they wouldn't forget.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl and Toni go for a picnic but it turns into more than just that.

"How long do you think it will take before the others realise we are gone?" Cheryl whispered as she started removing the items from the basket. "I don't even care as long as I'm with you." Toni said whilst looking back at Cheryl.

Their surroundings were like they were straight out of a fictional book. The leaves around them had blossomed into the brightest green and the lake next to their blanket was pure turquoise. Even the sky had turned into the lightest shade of blue and not a single cloud blocked the sun out. Toni was lying down with her hands on either side holding her up and Cheryl was lying down next to her with her head on Toni's chest looking up at her. Cheryl knew that as soon as they got back to school they would go back to being friends around other people but right now all she wanted to imagine was their future, together.

Many times Cheryl had woken up shaking but the thought of Toni always calmed her mind. That was until they started getting closer and her nightmares started turning into dreams about Toni. Although Toni was not aware of this she was about to be.

"Have you ever dreamed of me?" Toni questioned whilst looking down on the perfect mess below her. "Of course!" Cheryl replied. Despite Toni knowing how much they cared for each other she never truly realised how much of a positive impact she had been on her life. "Have you ever dreamed of me?" Cheryl asked whilst looking up for a sign of confirmation. Toni smiled down at Cheryl as she slowly nodded. 

From a young age Cheryl had been indoctinated into believing that she would marry a wealthy businessman that her parents approved but after her brother and father's death's, all of these ideas came crashing down. All she wanted to imagine now was marrying Toni and becoming Cheryl Topaz as she wanted any existence of her family to be removed from history. "Will you always love me?" Cheryl asked as she was picturing their lives together. "I will love you as long as I livened more." Toni replied whilst looking up and down Cheryl's body.

After lying there peacefully for a couple of hours Cheryl climbed onto Toni and straddled her waist. "That was very forward." Toni muttered bluntly as she started craving Cheryl's touch more and more. Slowly Cheryl leaned down until their lips finally met. "I love you." Cheryl whispered whilst her lips were pulling away from Toni's. Toni couldn't handle the couple of seconds their lips hadn't touched so she grabbed the back of Cheryl's hair and pulled her back in to kiss. Slowly their bodies moved in sync and Cheryl's hands started moving down from Toni's head onto her chest...

"I can't believe we did that! Out here!" Cheryl said in shock whilst leaning over to face Toni who was equally as tired. They had been going at it for the last hour and they only stopped because Toni received a text from Jughead asking them to go back. "Can you carry me back Cha-cha?" Cheryl pleaded and reluctantly Toni agreed. 

As they reached the lodge door Cheryl got off of Toni's back and put down the basket they had taken with them. Just in case their session hadn't worn Toni out she was now truly exhausted and as soon at Betty opened the door to let them in Toni ran to the nearest sofa and collapsed onto it. "Did you guys get chased by a bear or something?" Jughead questioned as he looked down at Toni. Toni looked up and smirked at Cheryl as she knew they would be going for round two later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably write a longer chapter as school breaks up for the holidays tomorrow. I don't really know what to write about next so leave any suggestions and comments below.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave any suggestions for how this should develop in the comments. I will hopefully be updating this regularly if it is well received.


End file.
